Ginny's Cold Revenge
by AmishFreckle
Summary: Well, this is just a short lil' story about how Harry killed Draco and Ginny is going to get revenge. Nice, eh?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: How it Began Five minutes had passed since she last saw his face... Five...long...horrid minutes. She remembered it all so clearly, so sharply, that it made her head ache. Tears welled up in her soft blue eyes as she thought of his arms, reaching for her, pushing her away... If she could change time, she wouldn't have let him do that. She would, no problem, die in his stead. But, she couldn't. She could never go back; Dumbledore made sure of that. She fell back on her soft, yet so damn uncomfortable, bed and wept, the tears causing her to slowly drift off to sleep...  
GINNY'S MEMORIES:  
Draco was smiling at her, grinning without the malice he usually held. She smiled back, her soft lips curving upwards as she looked at his charming face. She ruffled his hair so blonde that it seemed silver, and turned her head to look for Harry. She couldn't let Harry see her and Draco; it always made him so angry. She gave him a quick kiss and then ran towards the Transfiguration classroom. Draco smiled and backed away, still facing her, then turned to head towards Potions. Both thinking of each other, both so happy. For now.  
Ginny was busy practicing turning her teacup into a monkey, concentrating hard on her wand and the words she spoke. She felt eyes on her and she turned her head, only to see Harry staring at her intently, with a bit of longing in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and turned back around; she had gotten over her crush on him long ago. It was her sixth year now and he was not half as mature as Draco was. Without looking back, she flicked him off and heard him gasp, only to her pure satisfactory pleasure. And then it happened.  
She heard it before she saw it. Harry's wand raised, pointing at her and his beautiful green eyes flashing. She heard his words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. She widened her eyes in surprise as she felt someone pushing her out of the way before the spell hit her. She looked down to see who was so rudely pushing her, and she saw Draco, sprawled on the floor. She looked up to see Harry's pale face, his wand hand trembling, silent tears streaming wildly down his throat. "GINNY!" Harry cried. "My god, Ginny, I am so sorry! Please..."  
"Shut up Harry," Ginny interrupted. "You fucking bastard, SHUT UP." Harry's look then was one of painful agony. "Harry, do you know what you just did? You were going to kill me, and instead you killed the only one I have EVER LOVED!!!" She never realized that the whole time she was saying this, her fists were slowly being drenched in Harry's blood, as she punched him hard in the face.  
"Ginny, calm down. Ginny, PLEASE..." Ron pulled her away. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, restraining her as she reached out to hit Harry again, crying so hard that her words were so slurred that they could not be understood. Ron listened closely, and all he could make out was, "kill", "self", "Harry", "Draco", "love", and "die". That alone was enough to make Ron worry. He dragged her to the common room, to her quarters, and that was where she lay as she thought of Draco's face, and his arms, and all of the shit that had happened. Where she lay plotting a revenge against Harry, and his green eyes so deep that they imprisoned her mind. 


	2. Chapter Two: She Thinks, Therefore She D...

Chapter Two: She Thinks, Therefore She Does.  
  
What could she do that would be bad enough? Let's see... Dismemberment? No... Not creative enough. Gunshot? Nah. Too quick, not enough pain. What about Avada Kedavra? NO...he didn't deserve to have the same death as Draco, plus it was a very smooth, easy death, and his had to be bloody. No...she had a plan, now. She had to make him eat his own heart... And how would she do it? Easy. She would first claim it, make him think she loved him, that she was turning to him for comfort. Then she would break it so hard and into so many pieces, that he would struggle...and maybe even commit suicide. Yes. That would be PERFECT...  
STEP ONE: The Hunt for Harry's Heart!  
IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM: "Oh, Harry..." Ginny called, twirling a piece of her long red hair around her finger. He turned sharply and fell on the ground, then struggled to his feet and looked at her in awe. "Harry, do you wonder why you're still here and not in Azkaban?"  
Harry gaped at her. How could she mention it so carelessly, so casually?! He replied, "Yes, I do wonder that, Ginny. Do you have an answer for me? Is that why you're talking to me?"  
Ginny laughed. "No, the reason I am talking to you is that I don't blame you. Not at all!" She had to swallow the lump in her throat. Of COURSE she blamed him... "And yes, I do have an answer. I told them that it was suicide, of course. That he used your wand to commit suicide."  
"Why did you do that?! It wasn't suicide. I did it! I take the blame wholly! It was all my fault," He ended this sentence with a harsh whisper.  
"No, it wasn't. It was all mine for toying with you. But, you know," She spoke huskily, like some kind of seductress. "I always did have feelings for you... I was just...threatened by Draco. He...beat me. Really, you did me a favor by killing him." She was now so close to him that her nose almost touched his. How could she say those things, though, when she didn't mean them?! Ah, well. Mum always said she was a great actress.  
Harry swallowed, and resisted the tightening of his jeans. Ummm...what was she doing, exactly? "G-G-Ginny... I...errr... What are you...umm...talking...oh...about?"  
"Oh, Harry. I see you're getting a little turned on by all of this stimuli. You like that?" Ginny laughed softly, her sweet breath hitting Harry's cheeks. "Maybe you'll like this a bit more." She leaned in and gave him a long, hungry kiss. Her lips couldn't really work that well, though; she didn't want to do this. She was forced by her love for Draco, though, and she HAD to get revenge. He KILLED DRACO. She released this bit of anger by biting Harry's bottom lip HARD.  
Harry cried out. "Owww....GINNY! What are you DOING?!"  
"Mmmm? Oh...kissing you, of course." She leaned in to continue, but he pushed her back.  
"You BIT me!!" He whined.  
"Shhhh, Harry. Ron might hear, and come in to torment us. Now be a good little boy, and LET ME CONTINUE." She glared at him menacingly. He succumbed.  
Harry felt something stir inside of him. It was a little twang of lust, mixed in with love, but also mixed in with a feeling that this was all wrong. He kept kissing her, though. He didn't want it to stop. To EVER stop... This was his heaven, and he didn't want to ever come down...  
Ginny laughed in her head. He was falling for her. He was going to go down so HARD, and she would make sure of it. Oh, the pleasure it would give her to see him suffer in this cage of sickening lust. Men. 


End file.
